Half Blood Sisters
by FoxFireNight
Summary: this is a series of one-shots that follows the lives of three Half Bloodelf Half Nightelf sisters and the men they know and love... rated M for safety On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

this is the story of three half blood elf sisters.. Their mother was a night elf priestess who fell in love with a blood elf rogue who was none other then the brother of Sylvanas Windrunner. I suck at summary's, just stick with me people okay? Also, I know that i left a lot of mistakes in spelling and grammer and capitalization, but that's just cuz im lazy :) read and enjoy!

Ksana

Why should she be the one who patched his stupid ass up.... that's what he gets for going into battle against a druid unprepared.. And why did everyone assume that she was a healer just because she was a Druid..... Ksana sighed at she checked the Death knights wounds once again..

she had been ordered to save his life after the battle at lights hope chapel. If times had been different, she would have argued about the waist of her perfectly good craftsmanship going to waist with him being healed. She had fought hard against him, barely coming out on top. This was apparently quite a feat considering he was one of the commanders of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. She smirked. if that was all the scourge had going for them, surely they would fall in no time.

Ksana was still talking angrily to herself when the door of the makeshift medics tent opened to reveal a female Death knight, who stood and watched the druid for a moment in amusement.

"Ksana," she said, laughter in her voice, "you do know that talking to yourself is a sign on insanity, don't you?"

"its also a sign of genius," Ksana said cocking her head to the side, looking at the woman confused... that voice sounded so familiar...but with her helmet on... there was no way to be sure...."who are you?"

"Do you not recognize me sister?" the woman asked before pulling off the helm. Indeed it was her sister, whom of which had been alive and well working as a battle mage for the argent dawn the last time Ksana had saw her.

"Oh Goddess, Bavori," Ksana rose quickly from the place she had taken beside her 'patient' and ran to embrace her sister."when?"

"when did i die, you mean? I'm not sure how long ago it was now," she said looking at the ground, "I haven't even been home yet. I'm so scared of what he will think."

Ksana felt her twins tears fall on her shoulder where her leather armor didn't cover. She looked up at her sister, always being the shortest of the triplets, and mentally compared their looks.

Ksana had always looked the most like the blood elf side of her parentage, she was the shortest, had the fairest skin and shared the glowing green eyes with her other sister, Nominae. the only thing that gave her away as not being pure-blooded were the cat claw facial markings on her face and the fact that no blood elf had ever been born a druid.

Bavori and Nominae were almost identical to their sister, only taller. they all shared the same pitch black hair and Bavori even shared facial markings with her, but Bavori's eye had always been the pale silver of their mothers.

"Marin doesn't know?" Ksana asked, unable to believe what she was hearing and seeing. Bavori's love for her husband went above and beyond anything that Ksana had ever known. It amazed her that she hadn't ran home to him the moment the peace treaty was made and the Death Knights were dismissed back to their homes and families.

"I'm about to leave," Bavori said looking down at the ground, "but they are finally making me choose a faction to be considered a part of. I'm joining the Horde, Ksana. Please don't be angry with me."

"i would never.... Bavori, that is your choice and your choice alone..."

"I know... I wish the same could be said of Nominae."

Ksana winced... their sister Nominae was a hunter for the alliance. There were few members of the Horde who could say that they had never heard of the woman. She was well known for her albino lion and how fierce she was on the battle fields. Nominae had decided where she belonged long ago.

"She will understand," Ksana said hugging her sister once again, "After all, she's finally come to terms with Marin, and they were once mortal enemys."

Bavori finally pulled away from the hug with a weak smile and glanced over at the man laying on the cot beside them..

"so, they put you in charge of Deathweaver?"

"Apparently so... Seems a shame that i should have to waste my mana to heal him when I'm the one who put him in the condition that he's in." Ksana said, following her sisters gaze, "What is his true name?"

"Koltira. Take care of him, Ksana. He's a good man. I didnt bust my ass to save him so he could die at you hands."

"you saved him?" Ksana asked looking at her sister in surprise.

"get him to tell you the story when he wakes up. I have to go to Orrgrimar before i can get home to Dalaran. Goddess watch over you," Bavori said nodding to her sister as she left the tent.

as her sister left, Ksana realized how tired she was and sat on the floor next to the bed.

"lady Ksana," a human priest called from behind the closed flap of the tent;s door, "I was sent to ask the condition of you patient."

The man lifted the flap to peer into the tent. His eyes quickly fell upon the Death Knight, and the look on his face was one of utter distaste.

apparently he was one of the few that hadn't wanted to form an alliance with the Knights of the Ebon Blade.

'probably has ties to the scarlet crusade,' she thought absently.

"he'll survive, if that's what your asking'" she answered still searching for the the areas on the mans body that were wounded the most, "but he shouldn't be sent back into battle anytime soon."

"yes, Lady," the priest said and left her to her work.

She had nearly decapitated the man and she had pierced his femoral artery, so it had been a miracle that she had been able to save him when the battle ended.

Now all she could find of her handy work was healed except for a few raw pink areas on his neck and thigh.

She absently ran a hand over one of the bright blue lines that marked the mans torso.

the lines looked not unlike the racial markings that she and her sisters had on their faces. The marks were common on Night elves, and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd had them before he'd been raised as a death knight.

She sat there like that for uncountable moment running her fingers over his chest, lost in her thoughts. He was beautiful. The man had a perfectly muscled body, and his face left her breathless, even while he was unconscious.

She could now more then ever understand why her mother had fallen for her father.

Ksana and her sister's father had been a blood elf rogue that their mother had found left for dead in the woods of Stranglethorn. She's saved his life and he fell hopelessly in love with her. They'd married and lived on the outskirts of Dalaran where their children could grow up free from the ever going war between the Horde and Alliance armies. Finally one day, her father had left for battle and never came home. His family had mourned his loss, but continued to live their lives in Dalaran until Nominae had grown old enough to enlist in the alliance army.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Koltira woke to the feeling of female hands on his body. The soft graze of fingers over his chest was slowly driving him mad with a need he hadn't felt since he'd been reborn as a Death Knight.

He opened his eyes to look upon his tormentor and was shocked to see the woman sitting over him. She was the Druid from the battle he realized. She was staring off into space and obviously hadn't noticed that he was awake yet.

Koltira watched her for a long time, memorizing her features. She was much smaller and paler then all the night elf women he'd ever met before. He thought her head might barely reach his shoulder if they stood together and her skin was abnormally pale, a creamy color with just the barest hint of purple when the light hit her just right.

And her eyes... It was her eyes that let him know that she was the ferocious feline that had attacked him without warning during the battle. this woman's eyes were a bright green that seemed to glow in the dim light of the medic tent.

she had dark purple cat claw markings on her face and her hair was as black as night itself. Her mouth was the sweetest mouth that he had ever seen, her full lips begging to be kissed, and he would bet his life that she tasted just like the sweetest berries..

Oh yes, this woman he could stare at for hours.

His thoughts were interrupted as her fingers grazed across his stomach muscles. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he made his move.

Ksana hadn't noticed a change in Deathweaver breathing or in his heart rate, not that she'd really been paying attention, so when he grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her onto his chest, she couldn't help but let out a small startled cry. As soon as her her body touched his chest, he rolled so he held her pinned beneath him.

"well, well," he said, "what do we have here? A curious kitten?"

he dipped his head to her neck just to breath in the smell of her skin. She smelled of wildflower and something completely untamed...

"This 'kitten' is the one who put you in this bed, Death Knight," she managed to gasp out. the feeling of his breath on her neck was making goosebumps rise on her arms.

"you are not full night elf are you?" he asked raising his head so he could meet her eyes."I've never seen anything that looked as exotic as you."

"my father was a blood-elf," she answered squirming beneath him trying to get free only to find herself in a position that reminded her that the only things separating their bodies was the thin cotton sheet that was now wrapped around his hips, and the thin leather armor that was still covered in his blood from the battle earlier.

Normally Ksana had no issues with the naked body, she was a druid after all which meant that the argent dawn used her as a healer during emergencies, and she'd seen the naked bodies of males of every race, but suddenly she felt completely under dressed. There was no denying the fact that he wanted her, the proof was hard against her thigh.

"um," she said pushing against his chest with her palms, "Do you think you could get off of me please? I understand that you were probably startled when you woke and that the last thing you probably remember was me trying to rip out your throat, but..."

" I know of the treaty between our people, and i didn't pass out from the pain until you started healing me." he said, his bright blue eyes staring into her.

"but that...." she started, "that isnt possible! any normal creature would have been dead, let alone conscious!" Ksana stopped pushing against his chest.

"Tell me, Deathweaver, are Death Knights truely immortal then, they way the elves of the past once were?"

"Foolish girl," Koltira said finally moving far enough off of her that she could get of from beneath him, though he noticed she took her time.. good. "no one is truly immortal, not even the bastard Arthas himself."

Ksana still hadn't moved away and she couldn't figure out why. Instead she found herself saying,"The woman Bavori said to ask you about how she saved you."

"how do you know her?" Koltira asked

"She's my sister."

'Figures' Koltira thought, before explaining the situation he'd been in when her sister had come to his rescue. Ksana lying still beneath him as he told the tale, watching his face closely until he was finished.

"I've heard this story before, i just didn't know they were talking about you," she finally said, raising her hand to touch his face. It was all he could do not to rub his face against her palm like the kitten he had earlier accused her of being. "I've learned a lot about you these past few hours. Koltira Deathweaver. I've learned that you are no stranger to pain, about how members of the scarlet crusade held you captive and tortured you for information and you would give them nothing."

Ksana smoothed her fingers along his cheek "And when your comrades came to save you, you shielded them from the holy magic of the scarlet priests although you could barely stand. and even though you had your foot through death;s threshold, you drew the fire and distracted those scarlet idiots so your rescuers could escape.

"I also know how well you fought during the battle earlier.." she shifted so he could see the angry red line where his sword had cut across her torso, "If my attack had been fair, i would be dead. You fight like a man with a death wish."

Ksana let her hand drop as she watched his expressionless face. Without warning he lifted his hand and ran it down the mark that started at her rib cage and ended at her hip bone. Ksana gasped and couldn't stop her stomach muscles from contracting under his touch.

At that point Ksana finally slid from beneath him to stand on the opposite side of the tent.

"Was there some point to your speech, Druid?" Koltira asked watching the strange woman who stood in front of him. Half Blood Elf, Half Night Elf, he could only imagine how she'd been treated as a child especially if she'd been raised in azeroth.

"not really, i guess," she sighed and turned to face him again. "Look, as energetic as you may be feeling," she started letting her gaze slide down his body, then slowly back up to meet his eyes,"you aren't allowed to leave that bed until tomorrow at the very least."

"you're joking, right?" he asked, eyebrow raised with an expression somewhere between annoyance and amusement.

"of coarse I'm not. Your wounds are going to be fully healed before you are allowed to leave this tent."

"I feel fine," annoyance winning over the amusement on his face.

"that may be but...."

"look these wounds are nothing compared to what i have felt before."

"of coarse they aren't," Ksana rolled her eyes, she was well known for her short patience, it it was wearing awfully thin,"But it is my duty to see that you are healed to the fullest extent while you are under my care."

"Healed? HA!" he stood, the sheet falling from its place at his hips,as he grabbed the stubborn woman around her waist and pulled her to him. "I'm already dead."

Ksana had to steady herself by placing her hands on his chest, and not for the first time was surprised at how hot his skin was. "Your body says other wise," she replied, barely holding back the moan that wanted to spill from her lips at the feel of his body pressed tight against hers.

"What is your name, Druid?" he asked, looking down into her flushed face. He was extremely happy to know he was having the same effect on her that she was having on him.

"Ksana," she gasped, "Ksana Windrunner."

'Named for a poisonous flower,' Koltira thought, 'a beautiful flower that if a man was stupid enough to taste, he would find himself dead within minutes.'

It seemed all to fitting.

Koltira grabbed a hand full oh her ebony hair, causing her to gasp. Finally as she let her body melt into his, he brought her mouth to his in a crushing kiss.

Maybe he did have a death wish after all.


	2. Chapter 2

this is just a little letter to apologize about not updating.... my husband is in the military and was recently deployed... i fully intend to update, it may take a while though because with him gone i have to watch after our 2 year old daughter by myself :D thanks for understanding :)


End file.
